A New Mage Enters The Fray
A chirping sound resounded throughout the streets of Hargeon, a short and petite figure walked through the area, admiring the festive season. She had the appearance of a young woman, presumably in her earlier teens despite being a mature adult. She was of an average height and has a decent figure for someone of her age. She was also in possession of radiant and noticeable blue eyes. She had rather long pink hair, presumably going down to her waist at the least when left freely. It was commonly kept in a large bun done with a white ribbon and two clips of sorts. Her fringe was rather outrageous to an extent, flying towards the sides easily and she has two bangs at the sides of her forehead which go down to her chin. She was normally seen in an attire consisting of a pink kosode which has white lining that has cut sleeves at the shoulders, revealing a portion of her skin. Along with this, she normally wears a white obi sash and white hakama, along with traditional sandals. Upon noticing a certain person's magical prescence, she decided to investigate. Resting by a nearby tree, a man with blonde hair opened his eyes to examne the people of the city. "Ah....it places like these that make the empty roads seem so dim. Hmm...I wonder if I could possibly find a free meal in this place. I hate havng to steal it, but if needed I suppose it will do as well." Looking around, Van noticed a female who was quite attractive. "Oh ho ho. Now who do we have here?" Noticing her, he began to straighten out his garment and ready himself. "Um...hello. I...I don't think we've met before. Though...you look similar to him." Taking note of this man's similarities to the Legendary Hero of Earth Land, Kyrie continued, "I suppose you've just arrived in Hargeon?" Halting herself from saying anything else that could sound ridiculous, Kyrie finished, "...Ah. I'm Kyrie Yamato, a Mage of the Shooting Star Guild. It's nice to meet you. And you are...?" Looking at the woman half-perplexed, Van smiled. "Shooting Star Guild? Him? Hmm...uhhh...ok. Well I'm Van Satonaka. Its a pleasure to meet you er....Kylie was it? What brings you over to talk to someone like me?" Puffing her cheeks out in exasperation, Kyrie retorted, "...It's Kyrie. K-Y-R-I-E." Sighing, she continued, "Uh, well...Let's say your scent drew me to your magic." "My scent?" Sniffing himself, Van smiled. "Hmm...I could use a shower. I tend to go for sometime without a proper one since I travel so much. Hmm...would someone as beautiful as you like to travel the world with me? I promise not to let anything happen to a delicate little flower like yourself out there." Immediately, Kyrie crossed her arms haughily in a manner similar to her friend, responding, "U-Uh...Ah, sorry. It is my duty to remain here...For I don't know why." Perhaps Karen wanted to keep Kyrie as a personal punching bag. She could not just pack up and leave; even if she wanted to leave with this person who she had just met, the Guild Master would hunt her down like a dog and bring her back by force. "Duty? That doesn't sound like too much fun. You should forget about it. Be free like I am. I belong to no one at all and I am free to do as I please when I wish to do so. It really is a fun life. You should give it a try sometime." Van smiled as he looked across the horizon as the wind blew through his hair. "...Well, aren't you happy to do as you please?" Staring down at the grass which was under their feet, Kyrie felt the urge to just desert the man then and there. However, duty called, and a new guild member was always good to have. Walking away, Kyrie asked the man, "...Come on." "Hm? I'm lost. Where are going? Oi! Wait up!" Van shouted as he tried to catch up to the girl who was making her way away from him. Giving Van an aside glance, Kyrie responded coldly in a tone that had none of her previous warmth, "...Where do you think? You're a good candidite to join our guild. So hurry up." "Whoa! Who said anything about joining any guilds? I tend to...er.....not be well liked when I try to join." Van smiled awkwardly before reluctantly following after her. Intrigued, Kyrie asked, "Not well liked? I personally disagree; everyone's kind here...Sorta." The moment the word 'sorta' left her mouth, Kyrie experienced a tramautic flashback of Karen using her as a scapegoat. "But why, really? Why would you be unliked?" Smiling, Van raised an arm "If I show you, you can't tell anyone about it. Ok?" Reeling back, he shouted "Crystal Dragon's Wing!" A large crystalline blade engulfed Van's arm reaching toward Kyrie's body. "My magic revolves around crystals and special properties that element magic users have a hard time dealing with." Not bothered, but bedazzled, Kyrie responded, "Holy heck. That's...that's awesome. You're a Dragon Slayer, right? ...Hm. Our guild master's configurations cause trouble to elemental mages as well. So you're not alone in that department." Gently touching the blade as she backed away, Kyrie smiled at Van. "But don't worry about it; your secret's safe with me." "Hahaha You know....you're definitely going to be someone special to me, I can already tell." Taking a deep breath, Van caused the crystal blade to vanish as he rolled his sleeve back down. "Though I'm a little confused by what you mean by your guildmaster's 'confgurations'." Glancing away for a brief moment in embarrassment, Kyrie uttered something under her breath. Scratching her head, she glanced up at Van, continuing, "Well, Karen has had some...modifications...done to her by the Magic Council, unwillingly of course. It's...probably best to not bring it up around her, as being the ill-tempered person she is, will likely result in a world of hurt. Just a warning." "Modifications? Hmm, now I'm even more curious." Stopping for a moment, Van smiled. "So are there any other like me in your guild? You know....Dragon Slayers? Maybe a cute female one, that I could er....get to know better. Heh." Glancing away, Kyrie responded, "Well, yes...There's Lucia, the Earth Dragon Slayer...She's got...well, a horrible temper, if you must know." Crossing her arms, Kyrie uttered something to herself before continuing, "If you're that curious, let's go see the Guild already." "Hmmm..." Van thought to himself for a moment, imagining a burly woman upon hearing that it ws the Earth element. "Er....that's ok. I think I will recruit my own Dragon Slayer Woman if I find her. Hahahaha. But sure! Let me see this Guild of yours already." Bowing politely, Kyrie responded, "Ah. Sorry for procrastinating." before guiding Van to the large, impressive building that was the foundation of the Shooting Star Guild, one of the four top Guilds in Fiore. As she pushed the door open, the rose haired woman was met with open arms, surprisingly. For once, there was not a fight- though this was because the Guild Master was in. Giving Van an aside glance, she inquired, "...Well? What do you think?" "Hmm....I'm not exatly sure" Van was thrown for a loop. This isn't exactly what he expected from a Guild. His first time actually going inside of one and he expected a large welcome party for him. "Er...where is the party for me? I'm a new member right?" "Well..." Crossing her arms in thought, Kyrie responded, "I didn't actually alert them that you were joining. It was kinda unexpected. If I had more time beforehand, then..." Scratching the back of her head, she continued, "Uhm..." Uttering under her breath, "C'mon, do something spectactular!" the Guild burst into celebration. Watching the sudden change, Van smiled wide. "Haha bring on the juice and women! Well...single women anyway." Looking outside, he spotted a female walking in the streets and suddenly became amazed by her. "Hm? Maybe I should meet her after I get acquainted with the guild." turning back to Kyrie, Van smiled. "So, how does this work?" "Uh..." Sighing, Kyrie responded, "Well, now that you're a member; you should probably go on a job. ...Hm." Pausing in thought, she continued, "...But, you seem to be incredibly focused upon that person, though if you want, I'll show you a good, beginning job." Walking over to the request board, Kyrie yanked a scroll from the board, before showing Van; in large letters, it read... "Huh. Defeat Prelates in remains of Rubengard. ...Doesn't seem like a beginning job...What do you think, Van?" Glancing at the girl once more out of a nearby window, Van turned back and smiled. "Huh? Oh yea sure that actually sounds like fun. So will this be a solo mission or will someone from the guild be joining me?" Turning from Van, Kyrie crossed her arms, replying with "W-Well...I'll be escorting you on this mission if you don't mind..." "Mind? Of course not, why would I?" Van laughed turning his attention back to Kyrie. "So miss, why don't you lead the way and handle everything that we'll need for this." Nodding, Kyrie retrieved a map from the request board, before declaring, "Um...So, the source of the spawning is situated at Mt. Zonia. I...I think that's where the Black Dragon was last situated before it's attack on Tenrou Island. Hold on. This'll only take a moment." Placing her hand upon Van's forehead, Kyrie used her Teleportation Magic to translocate the two to the top of the mountain. Witnessing what was below, a hive of innumerable creatures formed from snow-white magical energy and piercing crimson eyes, Kyrie immediately saw the gigantic crystal situated in the core of the mountain, protruding out of the peak. Noting, "Multicoloured kryptonite...If that doesn't kill Superman, nothing will." She motioned to Van, "Now...let's get started." before running down the slope of the mountain. "Oi! Slow down!" Van moved his hands into a diamond shape creating a magical seal before sprouting two large crystal shards from his elbows that took the form of wings. "Crystal Dragon's Wing!" As the wings in question made contact with the magical creatures, they began becoming encased in different crystal prison-like shells. "Heh...heh...where's that dragon? Maybe he has some info on where Guren ran off to." Stopping for a brief moment, Kyrie glanced back at Van, noticing the crystal prison shells. As she looked on at the illustrious prison which encased the Prelates, she noted to herself, "He wasn't kidding when he said that it was powerful." Curious about the "dragon" which Van spoke of, she asked the Dragon Slayer, "Dragon? What do you mean? ...It seems that you know more about this area then I do if you're aware of the presence of such a creature." "Hm? You mean everyone can't sense them? It comes naturally to me really." Van laughed as he took a breath and lowered his arms. "And besides, creatures like this don't rave madly without some sort of powerful magical energy nearby." "S-Sorry, I meant that dragon that had information on where your dragon parent dissapeared to." Kyrie stuttered, quickly correcting herself. Knowing that it was not the time nor the place to talk about such possibly trivial matters, the young woman spun around, focusing back upon the task at hand. "Now...There's some powerful magical energy nearby, as you've correctly assumed. All we need to do is find it and get rid of it; that should stop those pesky Prelates from spawning like rabbits." "Oh..." Van frowned for what seemed like only a fraction of a second before returnng to his usual demeanor. "In any case, we should probably get going. One sec." Clapping his hands together, Van sucked in some air before blowing foward and rolling his hand in a circle. " Crystal Dragon's Ring!" A large razor wheel formed around him before he took on a running position. "Come on. get in. Just direct me where to go and this puppy will get us there in no time flat." Placing her finger on her lip, Kyrie became immersed in thought for a brief moment, not just in where to go. Perhaps she had done something to irritate the Dragon Slayer; knowing her luck with picking up social cues, she probably had. "...Uhm...Though it will be a great difficulty, how about we land on top of the crystal?" "Heh. That shouldn't be too hard to do." After making sure Kyrie was on board, Van began running foward causing the crystal wheel to begin spinning in place before picking up speed and taking off creating a path of crystal in its wake. "So...tell me. What the real reason behind this mission?" "Uhm...." Kyrie became silent. "Well, it was the first choice on the mission board, so..." She said all this with her pointer finger pressed to her lip in thought. "...You had an odd air about you, I noticed that before. Maybe you can defeat our Guild Master. I'd like to see that power in action, really." "Hm? Guild Master? Doesn't tha mean they are insanely powerful? I don't think I'm ready for somehing like that at all. Though, maybe if I were to throw a coup d'etat, I would face everyone." Van smiled as they continued forward, half serious, half joking Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Roleplay